Carribean Blue Waters
by NineBlackOrchids
Summary: Pirates have been slated for exctinction, but plan on going out with a bang. A close group of sheltered yound people are thrown into the fray. Seperated and in danger, that must find where their loyalties really lie. Better summary inside.


My third work up on this site. Yeah, I know I should get off my butt and update Voices, but I was digging through my Word files the other day and found this. A major revising later and it's up and ready to read. Actually, I'm rather proud of what few chapters I had written. Just read this little opening rant all of the way and you won't be too confused.

Domino is supposed to be in Japan, but I just tore it off the map and dropped into the middle of the Carribean. Simple, effective, and a little strange but it helps me a lot. I think that is the only map change I did but I will let you guys know if it's not. Also, you'll be well off in knowing that I -er, tweaked a couple of characters. A couple of relations are gone or added and a few appearances/personalitys may be tweaked but nothing too major. (I hope.) I think that's about all... Maybe later on a bit more but the first few chapters are pretty basic. I don't own Yugioh, Pirates of the Carribean, or anything else I warped into this!

Without further ado, I'll sign off with my customary R R!

Title: Carribbean Blue Waters

Genre: Adventure, Action, maybe some humor and romance

Rating: T for swordplay, slaying, mild language, and mild blood

Pairings: Not too romance oriented, but on the side AtemAnzu, SetoIsis, JounouchiMai, and maybe a couple more

Summary: Pirates have been slated for extinctionby the EIC and don't plan on going out quietly. A group of sheltered yound people are seperated and thrown into the fray. To survive, they must find where their loyalties really lie.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter #1**

'Yo, ho. All together;

Hoist the colors high.

Heave, ho. Thieves and Beggars;

Never shall we die.'

Wind whistled over the waters of the Caribbean, tossing foam to and fro. _The Marauder, _a ship black as night with tattered sails of a white, cut through the dark waters faster than any other ship. It was easy to guess that this was in fact a pirate ship, from the Jolly Roger waving high on the foremast. On this particular night, _The_ _Marauder's _deck showed few signs of movement. Most of the crew were below deck catching up on lost sleep and the captain in the cabin. One man moved across the deck with ease on the ship's rocking movements. He was softly singing an old pirate song that his grandmother had taught him.

'The king and his men stole the queen from her bed,

And bound her in her boat.

The seas be ours by all thy powers.

Where, we will, we roam.'

The man sighed and tousled his short brown hair, while looking up at the Jolly Roger's grinning skull. He grinned back. Peace would not last when they reached their destination. Tonight was going to be hectic beyond words.

Still, the captain had given him a difficult task. He was supposed to go ashore, in this place called Domino, and find a certain Captain Sugoroku. Deliver a message to him and he'd be free to watch the fun. It would be fun for the pirates, but madness for the citizens. Not a bad deal at all.

A cry of 'Land' went out and the man looked up. He could make out the lights of Domino in the near distance. Fog was rolling in too, which was good. Now the fort would have less time to fight back.

"Seto, the captain wants to see you!"

Turning to the man at the bow he raised a hand in acknowledgment, Seto looked one last time at the lights before reporting to the captain. Then he trudged to the cabin. He couldn't help but sighing as he thought, _A pity that the captain has to attack our old home. Like she said, though, it has nothing left for us._

_---------------------------------_

"You wished to see me," stated Seto as he stood before the captain a few moments later. The cabin was large enough inside, but made more so by a lack of furnishings. The captain herself was sitting before a table off to his right and surveying several charts before her. Her signature broken compass lay off to the side.

"Yes," she said without looking up, "I just wanted a word before you left. I understand you knew a few people in Domino."

Shifting uncomfortably, Seto answered reluctantly. "Only a couple. I doubt that they are even still living there." The captain looked up at him with amused glint in her brown eyes. "When we were children we spoke of exploring the seas as privateers or pirates depending on our heritage. If I lived up to my claim I suppose they did too,"

The captain swatted back a strand of black hair from her eyes. She looked a bit depressed. "I know what you mean. We shouldn't, however let that hold us down. You know your orders. Enter, deliver the message, and get the hell out of there. Or," she stood and walked to a map of the world dominating much of a second table, "You can do a bit of sneaking around for me."

As she had guessed for his reaction, Seto leaned forward, instantly curious. "You know I love a challenge when one comes to me."

"It is my understanding that our beloved Captain Atem came to this town a few days ago. Hasn't come out yet from what I hear. My guess is that he was caught at whatever he was doing."

"Shouldn't his crew have come to his aide?" Inquired a perplexed Seto.

The captain snorted and turned to face her first mate. "His crew? Probably still anchored off shore waiting for him. My beloved cousin is a brilliant pirate but is cursed with such a trusting and bumbling crew. I was hoping you could possibly search for him while we cause a ruckus. It will probably be incredibly dangerous."

"No problem," said Seto with a grin.

"Good." The captain nodded at her loyal crewmember. "Be prepared to set off shortly. The night will stay young for only so long."

"Aye, aye, Captain Ishtar. Consider it done."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As an after note, don't worry. I plan on long updates.


End file.
